


Move a mountain

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Reveal, Might add to this later, read if you wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being chased first thing in the morning was not how Merlin imagined his day would go. Then again he didn't plan on revealing his magic either.</p><p> </p><p>(This summary may be a bit misleading but oh well. You're looking for something to read right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move a mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...you actually clicked this. So yea this is just a thing I randomly wrote. Maybe I might make this an actual series. Maybe. Well, read away dear person. Enjoy! :)

How has it come to this? Merlin wondered as he sat hunched over on a cave floor. It had started off as a good morning to. He shook his head. He needed to think of a way out. Just THINK! He told himself. After taking a few breaths to calm himself, he recalled the previous events.

The blood was pumping through their veins. Fast and hot as they raced past the trees. No other thought in their minds than faster, faster, FASTER. They tore through the forest at a breakneck pace but it still wasn’t quick enough. The air was punctuated with their heavy breathing, the only sound now that the bird song had ceased.Then a mountain offered what appeared to be salvation at last.  
“This way!” Arthur shouted over his shoulder. The others realised his plan and ran toward the cave entrance with renewed vigor. In the open they wouldn’t last long, not against so many. Here though, they might stand a chance. They could cut the mercenaries down as they entered the cave. The knights of Camelot ran into the mountain. There were tunnels so they picked one at random and ran. It went deep and as one they turned and got in formation. It was then that they realised that they were no longer being followed. A laugh echoed down the tunnel from somewhere above them.   
“The fools trapped themselves!”  
“This was almost too easy!”  
“Have fun being buried alive.”  
Before the knights could process what he meant by that, the ground beneath them gave a great rumble. The walls shook and the spikes above them seemed to be fighting to remove themselves from their place on the ceiling. Then there was shouting and everything went black.  
Except then it wasn’t so dark anymore. There was a golden mist around them, almost like a bubble. Arthur turned to see Merlin in the middle, standing tall with his hand toward the ceiling. His eyes, a fiery gold.

Arthur looked at Merlin and felt a barrage of emotions well up inside him. They were about to die. They lived. They were saved by Merlin. Merlin saved them with his magic. Merlin has Magic. Merlin has magic. That last thought hit him in the stomach harder than any mace ever could. An unbelievable wave of rage washed over him.   
“You traitor!” Arthur screamed. As soon as the words passed his lips he knew they weren’t true, yet he couldn’t stop them from coming. He saw Merlin flinch, but he held still, the gold never leaving his irises. This just increased his anger. He picked himself up off the floor and began to stalk toward Merlin. He wanted to hit him, slap him, hug him. Merlin backed up toward the wall in time with Arthur’s strides. When he reached the wall he opened his mouth to say something, part of the gold fading to reveal the blue beneath. A chunk of rock fell where Gwaine had previously been standing and watching the exchange. Merlin sucked his teeth in a tsking manner and the gold returned full force. Arthur looked at the hunk of rock that had fallen through, at the ceiling, then back at Merlin. His eyes wide as saucers.   
“Merlin-he began carefully- are you holding the ceiling up?” He could feel the incredulous glances from the others.   
“What do you think?” Merlin questioned back . He sank to the floor and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He put his head down and Arthur couldn’t help but think he looked small.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merlin bowed his head to hide the gold of his eyes. He couldn’t look at Arthur. Not while Arthur was so upset about his magic. He could feel Arthur and all the knights looking at him. He wished they would say something. Anything. The skepticism was choking him.   
“We need to think of a way out of here. There’s no telling how long this- Merlin can last.” That was Leon, and Merlin couldn’t have been more glad that he had a sensible head on his shoulders. He might be angry too, but at least he was putting his energy toward something that wouldn’t end up with him dead. Or maybe it would. Neither option was very comforting at the moment. He couldn’t help but wonder what the others were thinking and he wished that Lance had come with them. He needed some backup here.  
“Well maybe there’s an opening somewhere?” Elyan said.  
“There could be but we’re to far underground, so it’s not like it would do any good”. That was Arthur’s voice and Merlin felt himself relax. Just a bit. Because Arthur wasn’t trying to kill him. Yet.   
“Are there any patrols coming out this way?” Gwaine asked.  
“Not for another two days” someone else responded. Merlin was perfectly okay with just leaving them to it. At least they weren’t bringing him into their conversation. Merlin rested his forehead on his forearms and focused on his breathing. He had to concentrate. One of his old training methods came to mind. One that allowed him to go into an almost trance. Merlin closed his eyes and let himself drift. The voices in the background fading to nothing.  
Some time later, Merlin felt a ripple somewhere on the barrier he had created. Cautiously he lifted his head to see what had caused it. While the knights were on one side bickering away, Percival had went toward the edge and was running a finger along the barrier. Percival glanced over at him and seemed shocked that Merlin was looking back. He paused and seemed to be debating something. Then he slowly began walking toward Merlin’s side of the cave and had a seat. The others didn't seem to notice, too caught up in whatever it is that they were now arguing about.  
“Merlin, Percival began, how long do you think your barrier will last?”   
Merlin gave a sort of half shrug. “As long as I need it too I suppose.” Percival's eyes widened and Merlin turned his gaze away from him. “Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?” Percy asked. “I mean by using your magic?” Merlin's face snapped back toward Percival in shock and his blatant request.   
“I- I mean I have a few. But I'm not really in that much of a rush for whatever might happen to me once we get out of here.” Merlin stammered out. Percival's face took on one of shock again and Merlin forced himself not to look away this time.   
“And what exactly do you think will happen to you?” Percival asked. Merlin could hear an unidentifiable undertone to his question but decided to ignore it. He faced the others instead and couldn't help but shrink in on himself.  
“I don't know what to think Perce. I really don't know. I guess it depends on the others, but I think I know how they feel about it. I mean Arthur’s face.” Merlin couldn't repress the cringe and once again buried his face against his knees. “I mean I'm a bit surprised that you're even talking to me.” And then in a voice that was almost to small to belong to him, “aren't you afraid of me?”  
Merlin was expecting an agreement or some other such action in the negitive direction. What he was most definitely not expecting was the pair of arms to wrap around him.“No” was the response he got and someone on his right agreed. Merlin jumped from the suddenness of the new voice and found Gwaine next to him, an easy grin on his face. Merlin felt himself relax ever so slightly. Gwaine's face took on a more sombre look.  
“No matter what you did we could never see you as an enemy Merlin.” Gwaine said.   
“We?” Merlin asked.  
“Yes, Merlin, we.” Leon said.  
Merlin turned his attention to the others to find that they were not all still debating, but we're rather all looking at him. Merlin instinctively wanted to bury himself into the side of the mountain but Gwaine's firm grip on his shoulder kept him steady.   
“Did you really think that we would hurt you?” Elyan asked.  
“Not really, I was more along the lines of banishment.” Merlin responded, finally sneaking a glance at Arthur. He saw how Arthur slightly stiffened and was reminded that his eyes were still glowing. He tore his gaze away and stared at the floor.  
“That won't happen.” Arthur’s voice reassured him. So a quick death after all then. Merlin wanted to laugh at the bitterness of his thoughts. These were his friends. He trusted them to keep their word.   
“You were saying something about a way to get out of here?” Percival asked. Merlin shifted uncomfortably.   
“Um...yea. Can you guys climb?” Merlin asked. There was a quick look of shared confusion before a few grumbled confirmations.  
“Merlin, mate, what does that have to do with anything?” Gwaine asked seeming to voice everyone’s thoughts.  
“Because you're going to need to.” Merlin responded. He stood up and walked back toward the middle of the cave. He could feel the eyes of the knights on him. Merlin scuffed the toe of his boot on the ground. Then steeled himself. His eyes exploded with a rush of golden power. All consuming as it spread a shimmering mist to the inside of the barrier. He raised his head back and the words rushed from his lips. Oft limethid miras levant as cres ithict a mourë. His voice became richer as he continued to speak.et partem montis ortum . veiw me in caelis.The ground beneath them gave a start and the exterior of their bubble began to, expand. Larger and larger. It grew and grew and rocks began to slide around it. Suddenly, through the rocks the sky could be seen. Dark and filled with stars. Cool air rushed around them and a slope of sorts lead up out of the mountain. Merlin rushed to the crumbled rocks and began his assent up. His silhouette dark against the brightness of the full moon. About halfway up he turned around, bright blue eyes gazing down on them. A smile ran across his face.  
“What are you waiting for!” he called down. And the knights raced after him on the stairway to the stars.


End file.
